A Terrible Mistake
by EvylinDevilin
Summary: She didn't say anything at all. She just stared at him. It was then that Charlie realized that what he had to do would be much more difficult than he had thought it would be.


_I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, etc._

* * *

**A Terrible Mistake**

"Oh, crap!"

"What is it, Charlie?"

"I've got to go," Charlie said looking rather upset about it.

"Where to?"

"The peach tree," he answered nervously.

"I can't believe you're still going there. I mean it's–"

"I know, I know," Charlie said sounding tired, "I'll only need to go a few more times. I need to make sure I handle this correctly."

"If you'd just let me take care of it you wouldn't need to go to that stupid tree anymore at all!"

"But–"

"Take care of it today. I've had enough of you having to run off to your precious little tree."

"Okay."

"Good," she said, and with that she walked away leaving Charlie standing there watching her leave. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was beautiful, understanding, smart, funny, caring, the list went on and on in his mind.

Then Charlie remembered where he had to go and what he'd have to do once he got there.

With the challenge that would soon face him in the front of his mind, Charlie headed towards the only peach tree on all of the Hogwarts grounds.

It was a beautiful tree; unique in every way. It was their tree. It was where they had met almost everyday for the last two years. That is until recently. Somehow she'd changed as of late. Because of this he wasn't too bothered by the fact that it was where he planned on them having their last conversation.

"Hey, Tonks," Charlie said once as reached the tree. Strangely, as he approached, her hair changed from a bright purple to a flaming red and then to a dreary, monotonous black that did not suit her personality at all. She didn't say anything. She just stared at him. She looked really hurt. It was then that Charlie realized that what he had to do would be much more difficult than he thought it would be.

Just as Charlie was about to clear his throat to break the silence she spoke,

"Morning, Weasley." She said this to him every time they spoke, but this time it was lacking in the spark it usually held. This time she didn't look happy to see him as she usually did. This time, she almost looked mad.

"So, I've been wanting to talk to you about something," Charlie said slowly. He wasn't sure how he'd manage this. It wasn't exactly a small task.

"I'm breaking up with you, Charlie," Tonks said looking at her feet, her voice sounding chocked.

"What?" Charlie just stared at her. He hadn't seen this coming. He should have been happy though. It saved him the trouble of doing the dirty work. But he wasn't happy.

"I don't want to see you anymore," Tonks said looking up at her now ex-boyfriend, tears shining in her eyes, "You aren't the same person you were when we started going out."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's been acting so odd lately!"

"Odd? Have I been acting odd?" Tonks asked with annoyance and anger clearly in her voice, "Well, maybe it's because you never seem interested in me when we're together anymore. Maybe it's because I've been hearing around school about how Charlie Weasley has been snogging Amy Ramalho at every given chance. Maybe it's because for the last two months I've been defending you, saying that you'd never cheat on me, and then I come here to meet you and you don't even have the decency to cover the hickey on your neck that I know I didn't give you!"

Automatically, Charlie's hand flew to the spot on his neck where Amy's lips had been late the night before.

Charlie looked down ashamed. He had hoped that Tonks wouldn't find out. He had hoped that they could still be friends. Deep down, he knew that she'd find out sooner or later. And deep down, he knew that their friendship would never be the same as when they had met in their first year at Hogwarts.

He thought that Amy was worth it.

He looked up and saw Tonks walking away, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was over. He had lost. Walking away from the peach tree, vowing never to return, Charlie realized that Amy was not the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was not beautiful, understanding, smart, funny, or caring. Those words had never been a proper description of her.

It was all a terrible mistake.

The only person they fit was Tonks.

* * *

So, I think this story turned out okay, but I'm not entirely sure. Opinions, comments, criticism, etc. is all welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
